User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 10: Top 10 Most Anticipated Games For 2015
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Hello everyone! Though Smash has released the train of games I want is continuing far into 2015! So today on The Bluriginals Blogs we'll be talking about my personal top 10 most anticipated games for 2015! Here are the rules- *THIS *IS *FILLER *SO *YOU *CAN'T *SEE *THE *NUMBER *10 *SLOT *THAT *EASILY *It's my list. *Seriously it's mine not your's *Make your own if you're that upset *Only games that we're sure are releasing this year Let's start! Number 10 Initially I wasn't very excited for this game, not 'cause it was bad but it just didn't fit my fancy. But then I realized this series never let me down before/ And so at the #10 spot we have Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. While I haven't played it's prequel Canvus Curse and I'm still holding out on a glorious Return to Dream Land sequel and/or a remake in the vein of Nightmare in Dream Land/Super Star Ultra, Rainbow Curse is by no means going to be ignored. The nonconventional Kirby games continue to be unique and innovative from Tilt n' Tumble to Mass Attack. My heart belongs to other games on and as such I'll have to give it the number 10 spot. Sorry Pink puffball. OK but seriously Return to Dream Land and Dream Land Trilogy/Crystal Shards remake pls. Number 9 Next up we have what appears to be a series reboot/remake/reimagining. We have Ratchet & Clank 2015, a re:everything of the original game made to tie into the movie. Ratchet is one of the remaining PlayStation franchises I'm interested in and seeing a reboot to invite new fans is nice. It also gives me a reason to want PS4 outside of Little Big Planet 3, inFamous: Second Son & Kingdom Hearts III. keep going Sony, it's getting better. Nice...also Jak and Daxter movie pl0x Number 8 Ratchet and Clank '15 is a game we know almost nothing about explaining why it's so low on the list. It's status as a more conventional platformer places it above Rainbow Curse for me. There is a conventional platformer we DO know of that I'm excited for and that's Yoshi's Woolly World! After 2 years of development Yoshi's making his console comeback! And with how the game is shaping up it looks great! It'll definitely wipe the taste New Island left. ''Waste of dev time and money. It looks like plenty of fun and with my favorite Mario character Yoshi at the helm with the Power of Good Feel-- Stop. Better. --I'm sure Yoshi will be making his triumphant return. I wonder if Yin Yarn will be there... Number 7 I've never played Mario Party. I've also never played any Street Fighter, Tekken, Classic Mega Man, Mortal Kombat, Spyro, Final Fantasy, Ape Escape Metroid or Grand Theft Auto as well as Mario Kart 64, Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Bros. 3 but THIS is about Mario Party. More specifically Mario Party 10. Though the return of the car may throw off some off it doesn't bother me and the aspect of having Bowser join the fray also excites me to see what unique uses the GamePad will have. Time to finally try this series and see if it is the party genre king. also it SOO won't have online get IRL friends dorks :))) Number 6 Like I said before I haven't played Mega Man Classic, though I have gotten close with Mega Man Powered Up. As such I do have an interest in the Mega Man franchise and seeing how Capcom has been intent on doing everything BUT giving the Blue Bomber new games it looks like my interest will have to look to Virutal Console to be quenched. Unless someone can arise and fill the void. Well look no further just take that huge "6" above this paragraph turn it upside down and add the words "Mighty" and "Number" before it and you have one of the most hyped games of 2015. After 3-5 cancellations of Mega Man games due to such claims as "lack of fan support" the future of Mega Man seemed or dim. But with Smash and his spiritual successofr Beck, it's quite clear that Mega isn't going anywhere, at least in our hearts. With so much hype going to this game and letting the fans input so much into the game from designs to concepts, Mighty No. 9 WON'T disappoint and hopefully it can show Capcom Mega is worth preserving. Number 5 Some Nintendo fans are a lot sick of the three flagship franchises, Mario, Zelda and Pokémon. Some are Metroid/F-Zero/Mother fans who want their series to get more games. Some simply want new I.Ps period. However when we get said new I.Ps they're often swept under the rug by the same fans clammering for Majora 3D. Such is the case with Codename S.T.E.A.M. Which ISN'T the number 5 entry (though it does deserve more love please support Intelligent Systems when they aren't making Waifu Simulator they're awesome) mind you just had to slam that stupid mindset. What is the number 5 spot however? A new I.P getting the attention it deserves: Splatoon. Splatoon has got to be the most unique and colorful shooter in years and the Nintendo magic definitely helps it out. It's not about soldiers or space marines, it's about squids who turn into kids with weapons that release Nickelodeon slime ink in many colors. Pair that up with Mario Sunshine call backs, vibrant Summer-inducing, good GamePad use, a seemingly simple and effective weapons system, character customization, online gameplay and lore, it's no wonder this one overtook Codename S.T.E.A.M. in popularity. Do I really need to say anymore? Splatoon isn't the new I.P. the people want. It's the new I.P. the people want AND deserve. (so is codename steam please give it love) Number 4 In the number 4 slot is the Kickstarted™ fourth installment of the Shantae Series, Shantae ½ Genie Hero. I've recently gotten Shantae and Risky's Revenge (but not Pirate's Curse, thx 35$ eShop card) and I've been enjoying what I've played at the moment. After seeing Pirate's Curse in action I can't wait to see how it goes down with an awesome handdrawn style. I've been eyeing this series for a while and after finally trying it out I know it's one I'm definitely keeping around. I've been eyeing this series for a while and after finally trying it out I know it's one I'm definitely keeping around. Number 3 Did I mention I also haven't played a Dragon Ball game? Oh I've watched Another Road and Budokai 3 in action, but never actually played them. I recently got Battle of Z which I've yet to play but there's a Dragon Ball game I've got my eyes on that I expect will far succeed it. Dragon Ball's game quality has claimed to have gone down since Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and for good reason. While good games can come out, Dragon Ball was over and they were out of source material. But with XV's master plan to have a new story on top of the classic one, including character customization (more advanced than Ultimate Tenkaichi's) and adding elements in from Online and Battle of Gods makes this newest installment feel worthwhile. With Dimps' involvement (maker of Budokai trilogy and most modern Sonic portables) I doubt XV will be simply brushed off like the last few games. I've recently grown to love the series and I'm hoping to see it do well and bring people the amazing Dragon Ball game they've waited for. Number 2 Oh boy, this is where it gets good! I love to create things so when Mario Maker was announced I got peacefully excited. Then Super Mario World (which I love the artstyle of) was announced as one of the games you could make levels for and I threw that out the window and the hype became real. I can't wait to see what I and the world can do with the power of Mario in our hands. I don't even have much to say! The hype is unrealistically high for me making this and number 1 my must have games for the year! Crazy huh? And now for honorable mentions. Honorable Mentions And now for honorable mentions. Xenoblade Chronicles X logo.png|Xenoblade Chronicles X: I'd rather play Xenoblade first. J-Stars.jpg|J-Stars Victory Vs. +: Would've definitely been high on this list had it not been announced post writing. Kingdom Hearts 3.jpg|Kingdom Hearts III: We have no idea when it's being released, though Bill Farmer's quotes do suggest development is going swimmingly and Square Enix just doesn't want us to know yet. I predict a late 2015 to early 2017 release. Sonic Runners.jpg|Sonic Runners: Sounds interesting, but we don't know what it's about yet. Majora's_Mask_3D_North_American_Box_Art.png|The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D: It should've been #10 instead of Kirby lol Fire_Emblem_if_Japanese_logo.png|Fire Emblem if: HOLY CRAP DISREGARD WHAT I SAID IN SPLATOON'S SECTION, INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS '''IS MAKING A NEW WAIFU SIMULATOR AND IT'S LOOKING HOT. THEY HAVE FEET. FEET. them having feet pretty much confirms they're the glorious evolved descendants of the fea cast and this game takes place in the god damn future. Kidding aside, sorry about that guys! Still excited for you though! Number 1 Nintendo has proven it's franchises to be extremely versatile. From Mario taking every genre by storm to Kirby's take-advantage-of-the-console's-talents escapades to Pokémon's RPGs, picture taking simulator, puzzle games and...friend simulator + adventure game? One genre it's surprising Pokémon has never taken up is fighting and when I heard Pokkén Tournament was real I was hyped as all hell. Allowed to get into Tekken (most likely simplified for the Pokémon fanbase) AND make Pokémon duke it out in amazing battles? Yes, PLEASE. I'd lost interest in Pokémon recently but with this I knew I'd come back. Though it's currently slated for Japanese arcades only having actual Pokémon fighting one another is way too big an opportunity for it not to have an export/Wii U port. Also the actual Tekken games always do that anyway. There's no way around it, Pokkén Tournament will be a huge game and I'm looking forward to it the most out of the entire 2015 line-up. Thanks for watching. << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Category:Blog posts